Minecraft Gods and Goddesses
by Miss Know-it-all1030
Summary: Minecraft has gods. They control your fate. This is where you learn about them. Please leave suggestions if there is any god you want me to add
1. Chapter 1

**This months writing contest theme is magical happenings. You can write about WIllow, Hali, or Kiara.**

**Here is the current list of the minecraft gods. It will keep growing as more stories and gods are added:**

**Fate gods and goddesses**

Destiny-goddess of fate-sacrifice fifty eyes of ender

**Gods and goddesses of magical items and happenings**

Willow-goddess of brewing-sacrifice one of each brewing ingredient

Kiara-goddess of experience-sacrifice fifty bottles of experience

Hali-goddess of enchantment-sacrifice one enchanted diamond object of each tool

**Gods and goddesses of rewards and gaining**

Tamal-god of fishing-sacrifice one-hundred cooked fish

Tami-god of looting-sacrifice twenty-five gold

**Gods and goddesses of animals**

Hazel-goddess of animals/wolf and cat taming-sacrifice twenty bones and twenty fish

Wild-goddess of free animals-sacrifice twenty spawn eggs of any kind

**Gods and goddesses of outcome**

Hanah-goddess of aim-sacrifice five-hundred red wool and five-hundred white wool

Omen- the God and champion of all good and decider of short-term fate-sacrifice twenty eyes of ender

Karma- the God and master of chaotic balance-sacrifice twenty eyes of ender

lag-god of lagging-sacrifice by burning one cow

**The big three**

Terrain-god of terrain-sacrifice twenty diamonds

Nether-god of the nether-sacrifice twenty-five obsidian

Ender-god of the end-sacrifice seventy ender pearls

**Biome gods and goddesses**

Winter-goddess of snow, ice, and snow biomes-sacrifice twenty ice blocks

plain-god of all plains-sacrifice one-thousand dirt blocks

swamp-god of all swamps-sacrifice one-hundred red mushrooms

forest-goddess of all forests and areas dense with trees-sacrifice one-hundred saplings

water-goddess of all water-sacrifice one-hundred water buckets

stone-god of all rock biomes-sacrifice two-hundred cobble stone

**Weather gods and goddesse****s**

rain-goddess of all rain-sacrifice one-hundred water buckets

thunder-goddess of all lightning-sacrifice one-hundred redstone dust

**Minor gods and goddesses**

Maple-goddess of plants-sacrifice one-hundred saplings

Hraun-god of lava and fire-sacrifice fifty lava buckets

Allura-goddess of respawning-sacrifice ten poison potions

Abisu-goddess of villager trades-sacrifice ten emeralds

Samu-god of all strongholds-sacrifice five eyes of ender

Emlit-goddess of all temples-sacrifice twenty gold ingots

Kato-dev of minecraft-sacrifice ten eyes of ender

Brianna-goddess of beacons-sacrifice ten emeralds, diamonds, gold ingots, and iron ingots

Haste-goddess of a beacon's haste bonus

Sophie-goddess of a beacon's jump bonus

Angela-goddess of a beacon's speed bonus

Millie-goddess of a beacon's regeneration bonus

Luke-god of a beacon's strength bonus

Mod-god of mods

Stella-goddess of the void and Ender's wife-sacrifice any enchanted bows or helmets

Skylark-goddess of skins

Halo-goddess of health-sacrifice five healing potions

**Evil gods and goddesse****s**

Herobrine-god of all mishaps and disasters in minecraft

Antylus-god of revenge

Kaos-god and ruler of all chaos and evil-sacrifice twenty eyes of ender

Savage-god of savage-like behavior and hostile mob attacks

Renu-Savage's wife and goddess of death and hostile mob spawning.

Hack-god of hacked accounts

**Important mortals**

Notch

Jeb

Skydoesminecraft

Steve

Mako1030

Stampylongnose

Greg(stampy's dog)

Iballisticsquid

LforLeeeeee

Amy Lee

DanTDM

**Hello again and welcome to all long-time readers and newcomers. I wanted to ask you to please leave a review. You don't know how much they mean to me. All messages, reviews, requests, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you all! And I love you all! I hope you like the story! And don't forget to fav/follow my story if you like it!**


	2. meet the gods

Omen dislikes karma but trusts Kaos because of a misunderstanding, involving many deaths and many zombies.

Ender, Nether, and Terrain are the three main gods. They divided the world into three parts and each god claimed one part. Ever seen a nether fortress? That's Nether's house.

Hali and Kiara are best friends and both work together in there duty. Whenever you get experience from killing a mob, that's because Kiara rewards you by throwing a bottle of experience where the mob dies.

Wild and Hazel disliked eachother because Wild wanted ALL the animals to be free, including wolves and ocelots. Hazel thought that wolves and ocelots were too useful to waste and that none of them should be free. Not even one. After a long time, they settled their dispute by making an agreement and soon, they became best friends.

Wild and Tamal used to hate eachother because Tamal let too many fish get caught. Eventually, Tamal made it harder to catch fish, and they became friends.

Destiny is the goddess you want to be happy. She controls everything. If you die, that's because of Destiny. If you find one-thousand diamonds, that's Destiny's doing. She can control you r fate, which means you entire life.

Blazes are Nether's soldiers that he created to guard his nether fortress from trespassers.

Endermen were created by Ender to roam around the end. He sends endermen to the real world as his messangers, or to go after anyone who kills an enderdragon. Enderdragons are his children, and endermen are also responsible for protecting it, but they only know you exist if you look it in the eye or hit it.

All animals are Wild's children.

If you destroy an enderdragon, the enderdragon egg is to show that you have earned Ender's respect.

Lag makes the game lag if you something to upset him. He is also responsible of keeping track of every block, item, and animal in the game. I you spawn or build to much, he gets frustrated from counting and trying to keep track of everything and he makes the game lag.

All gods need sacrifices to stay happy. If you sacrifice to a god, that god will reward you.

When you sacrifice to the weather or biome gods, they use the sacrifices to make weather or biomes.

All the gods and goddesses use sacrifices to do their jobs or practice what they are in charge of.

Hannah uses red and white wool to build targets.

Water and Lava are actually identical twin siblings.

All the minor gods are children of the regular gods.

Important mortals are mortals who are important to the myths/legends.

If you sacrifice to Emlit, you are bound to find many temples.

water and rain are best friends.

Kato and Omen both like Wild so they are all stuck in a love triangle.

If you sacrifice to the gods and goddesses inside a temple or a church, it will have a bigger effect, mainly in a temple.

You sacrifice items by burning them in a sacred fire. You make one by making a three by three block wide fire pit that is two blocks deep. Surround it with obsidian blocks. In the middle, make a pillar three block high pillar from the bottom out of any fitting block for the god you are sacrificing to. Place a nether reactor core or an enchantment table on top and set the bottom of the pit on fire or fill it with lava. Toss your items in. These rituals work especially well if you make your own altar for the fire pit. It's even better than in a temple or church. If you sacrifice to Nether or Ender, be sure to do it in there part of the world. It will work a lot better.

**If you have any other suggestions about gods, let me know. If you have any questions, ask me. I will be happy to answer any questions or clarify anything.**


	3. Terrain

In the beginning, minecraft had nothing but a flat terrain. Terrain, the god of terrains said "Let there be hills." Minecraft had hills. The next day, he said "Let there be rivers, ponds, and oceans." Minecraft had water. The next day, he said "Let there be lava." Minecraft had lava. On the last day, he said "Let there be caves and trees." Minecraft had caves and trees. Minecraft was now habitable and from this characteristic came the birth of Steve.

**Hope you like! Sorry it's so short. Please leave a review!**


	4. the three dimensions

When the world was created, the first three gods-Terrain, Nether, and Ender- divided the world into three parts. Terrain got the overworld, where most of minecraft's life is. The overworld is the place where players spawn and live. The three gods separated there parts and made it possible to reach each place through portals. Ender chose the ender, and created endermen to be the bearers of one of the ingredients to make the ender portal. He also made enderdragons as his children. He housed his enderdragon children in the end and populated it with endermen to guard it. Nether got the nether, where he built a fortress and created blazes to guard it. He took a zombie and a pig and breeded them to make a zombie pigman, which he gave a special gold sword to. This animal started a race that became known as zombie pigmen. He then decided to add ghasts, which were the souls of the respawned. When you die in minecraft, your experience points all gather together and form a ghast, which is sent to the nether to weep and shoot fire at any trespassers, because they aren't supposed to be there.


	5. the first minecraft character

In the beginning, only gods existed. When the world divided into three, Terrain created animals and villagers to care for the animals. But Terrain wanted something powerful, like Nether and Ender. Ender had dragons and Nether had fortresses, blazes, and zombie pigmen. Terrain decided to create something that could be controlled by a different individual to act smart. He took the spawn egg of a villager and combined it with a bottle of enchantment to create the first minecraft player-Steve. But Steve was lifeless and no one controlled him. He then breathed an A-I into him to give him life and gave him a skin. The first minecraft player had been created.


	6. how Winter came to be

A long-long time ago, when Terrain was still young, he made friends with a few player that he created. His very first friend was Winter, a young lady who was in love with the outdoors.  
One day, Winter was taking a walk, she wasn't going anywhere important, she was just out. She was walking to a nearby shore of an ocean that's water was freezing cold. Still, she loved playing in the cold water even if it got her sick every once in a while.  
At the same moment, Terrain was trying to come up with more biomes for his player to explore. He, himself was having trouble coming up with ideas. At the moment, he was trying to think of something new to do with an ocean. By this time, he had already created islands, but he wanted more.  
Both Terrain and Winter happened to be in the same area, the same Ocean. While Terrain was wishing for ideas Winter was wishing for something truly cold. Yet nothing came to her mind.  
If she was to tell anyone in her village how she loved when things were cold, they would have called her crazy and taken her inside to a priest. Truly she didn't think anything was wrong with love the cold, but everyone she met thought so.  
Winter sighed and sat down on the shore of the ocean, letting her feet go into the water.  
"Why can't anything be truly cold!?" She yelled into the air.  
In this stage, Minecraft had no snow, no ice. It had no biomes that had anything to do with cold. But in a few seconds that was about to change.  
"I wish someone would let them understand what cold really meant!" She cried out. The only sound Winter got in reply was the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.  
But someone was listening. Terrain over heard Winter's sadness, and thought to himself 'Is it true? Have I never made a truly cold biome?'  
This really confused him, but he didn't know how to fix this problem. So Terrain swallowed his pride, and went over to the player.  
Winter, who hadn't spotted Terrain yet, looked over the horizon.  
"Young player, what is cold to you?" A voice said, full of power. Winter, who was shocked by the sudden noise, turned around, to see Terrain.  
"M-Me?" She asked him.  
"Yes you, who else is there to ask?" Terrain said with a slight laugh.  
"I-I don't know.." She stuttered.  
"Don't be afraid. Tell me, what is cold to you?" He repeated.  
"I can't explain it... its something that's cool and refreshing yet at the same time... deadly." Winter told him.  
"Is that so? You can't explain it with words?" He questioned, and she nodded. "Then show me."  
And that was when he gave her the power of cold, and Winter created Ice, Snow, and everything else that was cold. Winter helped Terrain create a few more biomes. Biomes at were themed for her calling.  
That is how the goddess named Winter came to be.

**This story was entirely made by MyBrokenHeart123. She has been helping me with my story within the past few days, so please give her some credit and a small round of applause while you read my story if you like it.**


	7. the hunter

Once there was a mineraft player who was great at hunting. He always went hunting for food and materials, but he was very respectful of wild and the animals. He only hunted what he needed and always sacrificed half of it to wild. One day, he went crazy and killed every animal in his path. He killed seventy cows, sixty sheep, fifty pigs, and sixty-five chickens. Wild was outraged at this, so she asked Terrain for permission to ask Ender to spawn an ender dragon in his path. Terrain said yes, so the next day, she appeared to him in player form and said "You have killed, now you'll know what it's like!" She spawned an ender dragon, and disappeared. The player took out his bow, which he used the day before, but it wasn't good enough to fight the dragon. The dragon beat him, and he lost everything.


	8. Thunder's story

When Thunder was young, she knew not of her powers but of her sister's. Her sister, whose name was Rain, could make water fall endlessly from the sky. Everyone loved her sister, everyone knew her sister. No one knew Thunder, no one could get the chance to fall in love with Thunder.

There was one thing no one knew about young Thunder at the time, no one knew that Thunder just wanted to be treated equally with her sister. Thunder wasn't yet power hungry, but a mistreated young girl that no one cared about. A young girl that just dreamed about being loved.

If was a dark day, and Thunder and Rain's parents were fighting. Thunder's dad, who she loved dearly, was trying to tell his wife, and their mom, that she was favoring Rain, and leaving Thunder in the dust.

Her father wasn't wrong, and that was for sure, but her mother wouldn't admit it, causing her dad to leave and never come back. This deeply upset Thunder, for the person who truly cared about her was gone. The person who protected her from her own mother was gone.

This was what told Thunder she was alone. That she was truly alone.

The next night Thunder had nightmares. Her father agreeing with her mother, her parents taking turns in hurting her. Thunder was terrified of what would happen next, and, in fact, this was the moment when Thunder got jealous of her sister.

Thunder tried to reason with her sister at first, tried to beg Rain to give her some power. Rain, confused why Thunder was asking, immediately said no, not wanting to be topped. This upset Thunder. All Thunder wanted was to be special like Rain was, to be noticed like Rain was. This, Rain did not know.

A few months past and Thunder began to grow cold. She started to lock herself in her room and experimented with potions, trying to make herself as great as her sister.

These experiments made Thunder sick many times.

After a few mouth of trying she gave up and returned to life before, but not without holding a grudge against her family.

Thunder stopped sleeping at night, laying awake under her covers, thinking about how things would be if she had Rains powers. Thinking about how she could take away Rains powers to even the playing field. Thinking about someone caring like her father had.

A few weeks later, Thunder went to the market alone. She had been craving something spicy but her home had nothing of the sorts. So hence why she went to the market.

No one at the market knew who she was, but they did know she looked like a beautiful young lady. Blond curly hair, thin, and healthy. Thunder, who was so used to comparing herself to Rain, did not know how she herself looked.

A man, who's hair was as red as blood fell in love with Thunder as soon as he set his eyes on her. Thunder didn't notice that fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her, but he just couldn't look away.

The mans name was Blade, a good name for someone as cruel as him, still he fell in love with Thunder none the less.

Thunder bought some red hot candy, which in her opinion were delicious and spicy. She popped one in her mouth and looked around to she what else interested her that she could buy. Nothing sparked her attention, so she walked on-words, finally noticing the man looking at her.

Thunder blushed and turned away. To herself she thought, 'He was cute' and started the trek home.

To get back to her house, she would have to wonder through a forest, being careful to not get lost.

Sadly, she didn't know she was being followed.

She was walking through a thick area of tree when it happened. A rag covered her mouth. Thunder tried to scream, but no words came out and she lost consciousness.

When Thunder woke up she was strapped to a chair with wires connected to multiple parts of her body. But something REALLY wasn't right. She felt...

Different.

Powerful.

With on swift motion she got up. The next moment she was gone in a flash of lightning.

After consulting her sister, she found out she had powers. She didn't know how she got them.

And the next time rain made water fall from the sky, she made a flash of electricity light up the sky with a loud _crack_. Everyone looked around puzzled, and then everyone looked at thunder. "I am thunder!" she announced. "And now you all know me."

**This was also written by MyBrokenHeart123. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Maples story

When Maple was a goddess even when she was young, but she wasn't important. She didn't know of any powers that she had, or anything special. She was just simply a goddess. Her mother was Wild, but she wasn't good with animals. Back in those days, There were no plants or trees. Maple longed for Forests and plants, but Forest wasn't able to make them grow. Minecraft used to have plants, but people needed wood and other resources, so they cut them down. One day, when maple was walking through some plains, she spotted a tree. She hadn't seen one in so long. She decided to make this tree last. She sculpted a seed and programmed it to grow a tree. She called it a sapling. She then placed it inside the trees leaves, and programmed all the trees to give saplings when they are destroyed. Soon, the trees began to grow again, because people placed saplings when they destroyed the trees. Maple brought back the plants. Maple then knew what she was. She was the goddess of plants.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say, I'm starting something called god/goddess of the week. Each week, I will pick a TYPE of god/goddess and you can either invent one or choose one of mine. You can then write a story about them and send it to me. I will then pick one story to post and give a shout-out to the author. If the story has an invented god/goddess, then I will add them to my list of gods/goddesses. I hope you send a story! Good luck! And this week's theme is Minor Gods! That means gods/goddesses of anything, but they aren't, like, the major gods. They are gods/goddesses of small, but important things. For example, Maple. She's the goddess of plants. They aren't everything, but they're still important.**


	10. monthly writing contest rules and info

Here are the rules for the god/goddess of the week writing contest:

1\. You are allowed to send me a maximum of two stories per contest.

2\. It must be about a minecraft god. It can be one of your own or one from my list.

3\. Stories will get their own separate chapter and a shout-out for the author.

Stories will be judged for:

1\. good grammar

2\. word choice

3\. quality

4\. how much they relate to minecraft

5\. relation to the god.

All stories should have:

1\. a god

2\. the god/story relates to the type of the week

3\. a good beginning

4\. a good ending

5\. make sense

All stories should be placed inside of a minecraft world. The story about dividing the world into the nether, the end, and the overworld shows a good example of that. It relates to minecraft and also, as a bonus, explains a reasonable explanation for something that is in minecraft. Also, you can make your story long, but not too long. Remember, it has to fit as one chapter/page. But some pages are really long, so don't feel restricted to a really small story.

Stories will normally be posted on the first day of the next month, along with the type of the month for the next month, unless I am unable to post it on that day, in which case I will post as soon as possible, hopefully during that week.


	11. Willows item

Willow was never popular. She spent all her time brewing things. She never hunted or gathered. She just sat in her house making magical things happen. Shewas talented at brewing... it's just that no one knew that. One day, there was a contest announced. It was for whoever could combine items to make the coolest new item. The new item would be added to minecraft, and the maker would be...wait for it... turned into a god! Willow got so excited. Everyone told her that she couldn't make anything cool with her potions. They said that anyone could brew stuff. Willow worked day and night until the day of the contest. The night before the contest, she finished her item. When it came time for the contest, she was sure she would win. While everyone brought some sort of enchanted item, she brought the worlds first ever splash potion. A few minutes before the contest started, a large crowd of people came over to her. "What's in the bottle?" one of them sneered. "One of your stupid potions?" Willow was a calm girl, who normally kept to herself, but she wasn't gonna take this from them forever. She wanted to show them that she wouldn't take this from them. She took her potion from her inventory and held it up. "Hey, I can't understand you all. Slow down." She then splashed her splash potion of slowness on them and they all started moving in slow motion. It was just then, that Notch arrived to judge. He asked what was going on. Willow took a deep breath and told the whole story. By the time she finished, the potion affects wore off. Everyone stared in awe at her. "You win" Notch told her. "What?" she asked, not thinking she heard him right. "You win! Your item is amazing!" he said. Before she could react, she found herself looking down on the world. She was the goddess of brewing.


	12. writing contest format

**This is the format/ way to begin your story for the contest:**

username:

theme of the week:

god you are writing about(Put what your god is the god of or what's important about them if your god is made up. Discription should be short):

Name of story:

Start writing here:


	13. Brianna's beacons

Brianna was a natural goddess. That means that her parents were goddesses. Her mother was Hali and her father was Omen. They were both important and she wanted to do something to make them proud. She went around the world helping players with stuff like fighting and speed. She created an item/block called a beacon, but she thought of it as useless. One day, a great war started between the nether and the overworld. The war was huge, and all the nether mobs were invading. The gods of the overworld needed to stop them. Brianna wanted to help, so she presented her beacon to them. They each used the beacon to increase their strengh. They then won the war and the nether was exterminated from the overworld. Brianna's beacons were what helped the most, and from that day, she became the goddess of beacons.

**I wanted to say that the stories this week are due tomorrow. Please send them through DocX.**


	14. Godsgoddesses work for eachother

**I wanted to do this chapter because some gods are workers or servants of others. Here they are:**

Terains workers:

Winter

Plain

Swamp

Water

Forest

Stone

Brianna's workers:

Haste

Sophie

Angela

Millie

Luke

**The list will continue throughout the story.**


	15. Herobrine's revenge

Herobrine is the most well known god. But no one knows that he is actually a god. Herobrine used to be good. He had unimaginable sorcery skills that allowed him to summon lightning, fire, thunder, and TNT. The gods saw this as remarkable, and decided to make Herobrine a god. Herobrine was delighted at this, and thought of himself as better than everybody else. Herobrine started turning the world into his own image. Soon, all the minecraft players rebelled. They rebelled so much, that the gods had to send Herobrine into the nether to keep minecraft from going into madness. When Herobrine was sent to the nether, he decided to get revenge on everybody. He now sneaks around the world completely undetected, causing chaos and mischief. Because no one actually sees him, he is thought of as a myth. But he does exist. And he is watching.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! This one is one of my favorites so far! I wanted to tell you to be sure to check out my forum! It's called Minecraft roleplays. It's super awesome! I hope you check it out! And also, I have the first ever writing contest winner! I'm still waiting for him to send me the story though, cause he actually published it instead of sending to me, and I'm not able to copy/paste from there. We'll publish it hopefully by the end of this week. And the new type of the month is... Destiny! Make up a story about Destiny. The reason I chose this goddess is because it's hard to completely understand the meaning of destiny or how important she is. Good luck!**


	16. first ever writing contest winner!

**And now, the story you've all been waiting for, the one and only, first ever writing contest winner! Writtin by j-o-n-a-t-h-i-n-.-s-t-u-a-r-t. Ignore the dashes. Congrats! And the new writing contest type of the week is... Destiny(the goddess, not the type). This is a trick conyest. I'm not going to tell exactly what I'm looking for on this. Your going to have to figure it out. Good luck! Also, if anyone needs a beta reader, I will provide services if you'd like. I hope you choose me. And another congratulations for the winner! He wrote the story on the god that he suggested. That makes it all the more awesome.**

Kaalus strolled through the night. He swung his sword aimlessly. Mobs cowered. An enderman had the bad luck to teleport right in front of him. He hewed him down. In front of him stood a fortress, his fortress. The surrounding builders were full of pockmarks. His wasn't. He opened the obsidian gate. Kaalus walked in and flopped unto his bed. He was bored. Nothing would fight him. No matter, only blazes and Enderdragons are difficult enough to entertain him. He remembered the time at a nether fortress that a witch had been there. That had been fun. He smiled at the thought of it and fell asleep.

Terrain the God of the over-world surveyed his domain. He saw the domain of the noobs. Dead bushes filled the landscape. Sponge decorated the dirt landscape. His eyes wandered to a massive castle. It stood imposing against a creeper riddled landscape. But it was whole. He teleported down in front of an army of creepers. They were within a super block of the vast castle

"Why aren't you attacking it?" he queried pointing at the castle

"Are you stinking kidding me? That is Kaalus's castle. He is the God of war!"

The other creepers nodded emphatically and they continued running. Terrain teleported to the castle. In shaky creeper writing there was a sign. It read "Kato-god of war" Terra walked in and observed the sleeping russian. Power flowed from his arms. Kaalus was lifted up. Power flowed into him, both him and Terra vanished. They appeared on a barren desert Island.  
"Build and create the toughest place in Minecraftia," said Terra as he vanished and Kato, Kaalus to his followers, was born.  
For the Contest I have added an exclusive sneak peek into Kaalus's life.  
Kaalus relaxed on his coach. This were finally not boring. He fought rihnos, werewolves, and tigers. They fought like animals. Then he heard a yell.  
"And you there on shore! Remember we won't be back for you!"  
Kaalus got up off his sofa and looked down. A ragged man stood there. He shook his head and sat down. On his back was emblazoned a multi-colored eagle. Under the eagle it said, Rasian. He got up and begain to fashion a stone ax from stone chunks and sticks. He then chopped down a few trees. 'Finally' Kaalus thought 'someone to honor me.'  
And yet another sneak peek.  
Kaalus walked into the meeting. He was bored. The Rasians had accidently caused the skeleton king to attack him. They had sacrificed diamond armor and diamond weapons for him. He had to get back. But nooo, Ender had to call a meeting. He looked around frustrated. He had seen every god in this room but one. She stood there wild and unkept. She looked wild. He sidled up to her. She and Hazel were having an argument. 'Oh', thought Kaalus,'its wild, and man is she pulcheritudinus.'  
"What are you guys fighting over?" He queried.  
Wild whirled around and said "Who are you?"  
Kaalus was taken aback, "I am Kaalus, God of war."  
"And you are only interested in using animals for war, right."  
"Actually no, sure horses are usfule but my followers keep them in a large paddock, with plenty of rye and grass. I personnaly think they look better free."  
She eyed him suspiciously. Then ender called the meeting to order.


	17. Allura's respawning

In minecraft, you respawn. It's normal. It's something you don't think about. But it's important. You wanna know why? Because if you didn't respawn, you'd either have to quit minecraft, or make a whole other account whenever you died. Minecraft didn't always have respawning. It used to be a place where you die, you don't get a second chance. But then Allura got an idea. She decided that the ending of accounts should end. She decided that people should respawn. When she told this to everyone else though, everyone laughed at her. They said her idea was stupid. They said it made no sense. She didn't let that get to her though. She decided to tell the gods. When she presented her idea, the gods loved it. They decided to make it happen. And so, she became the goddess of respawning. And everyone who laughed at her then bowed down to her.

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short. I'm hoping to publish two stories today, so that's why.


	18. Herobrines plan Part 1

Herobrine was dwelling in his nether home. He was mad. He wanted to get revenge in a way bigger than just plain blowing stuff up. But how could he? He was so isolated. He was sick of traveling so far to the overworld with nothing but a stack of TNT and some flint and steel! Then, it dawned on him. The idea came out of nowhere. It just flew in. He would collide the dimensions and make the balance shift.

To be continued...

**Hey guys. Sorry the story was so short again. I'll probably post another story today like I did yesterday.**


	19. Authors note(I am taking requests)

**I would just like to tell everybody that for the next month, I will be taking requests for stories to try it out. If it's not to hard, I will probably continue, so if you have a god or goddess you want me to write about, then feel free to send a request. If you want something specific, please tell me(as in tell me what the story specifically is about, not just which god or goddess it will be about). Thanks for reading!**


	20. Kato, Omen, and Wild

Wild sat in the forest surrounded by wolves, sheep, cows, chickens, pigs, and even a few ocelots, who came out of their jungle homes just to see her. Wild was deep in thought, and the animals knew something was wrong. They just didn't want to ask. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck on who she loved. She loved Kato, who was so sweet and kind. He always knew how she felt and was always considerate. He also never boasted about about anything. He didn't even look down on the mortal players! But Omen was so adventurous. He was so unpredictable and fun. Wild loved the aura of danger and excitement that she felt when she was around him. She was just so stuck. She then decided on what to do. She would have secret little tests to know who she liked better.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Have any suggestions on what she should do first? If so, then please tell me.**


	21. Kato and Omens test number 1

Wild strolled up to Kato. She was about to conduct test number one. When Kato saw her coming, he smiled and waved. "Hey," he said. "Hi," Wild replied. "Why do you like me?" she asked. Kato seemed taken back by the question. "Because you are beautiful, kind, peaceful, smart, have a good sense of humor, and you don't spend hours on end looking at your skin, unlike some goddesses I know," he said with a laugh. She smiled. "Okay. Thanks.," she said and walked away. She found Omen in a village trading with villagers. He was able to get all that stuff from his inventory, but he got bored a lot so he traded with the villagers for fun. "Hey Wild," he said when he saw her coming. "Hey Omen," she said. "Why do you like me?" she asked. "Because your strong, independent, a greta leader, considerate, honest, smart, and you never give up on anything," he said. Wow. He obviously knew a lot about her. "Okay," she said, and walked away.

**Hey guys! I want your opinions. Who do you think won that one? Please send a review saying who you think won.**


	22. Shippings and shipping names

**Hey guys! I decided to keep you informed on who is being shipped in the story. If you have a request for shipping someone or their ship names or both, please tell me!**

Kato x Wild- Wato

Omen x Wild- Wilden

Samu x Emlit- Samlit


	23. Emlit and Samu

Samu didn't know what just happened. He never felt that way towards Emlit before. He suddenly longed for her to be his. He felt as if they were made for each other. On the other side of the gods and goddesses domain, Emlit sat, thinking about the sudden jolt of energy she had when she saw Samu walking by. Why did he cause that rising feeling in her. None of the other gods did. She found it odd. Was she in love? No. It wasn't possible. She vowed never to fall in love. She knew how tough it could be. She nnever wanted that to happen to her. But maybe she was wrong. Just maybe...

To be continued...

**Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? I hope you like the pairing. I, for one, think they were made for each other. Sorry the chapter is so short. I'll try to get in another story today.**


	24. 1000 view special vote

**Hey guys! Wow! I am so happy to announce that I will be making a 1000 view special. I never expected this many people to read my stories! I needed to know, what do you guys want me to write for the special. Please do tell. I'm hoping to post it by the end of the week so I need to know soon.**


	25. Omen, Kato, and Wild test 2

Wild sat and thought of what they said. She finally decided that Omens answer was the best. One point for Omen. She decided her second test would be to let the animals annoy them. Whoever reacted better would win. She found Omen in a forest, so she she sent a bunch of animals after him. He tried to run away, but that didn't work. Finally, he decided to kill them. He didn't want to, but he didn't know of any other choice. Wild was pretty disappointed. She found Kato by the lake. She sent a bunch of animals, including squids, after him. He tried to run, just like Omen did, but failed. He then came up with an idea. He tamed all the animals long enough to build a pen for each. He then put each different type of animal in a separate pen and created a farm. He then started building a village around it. Wild was surprised by his choice, and admired how he used the animals to his advantage without hurting them. That tied Omen and Kato.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! What should the next test be?**


	26. Omen, Kato, and Wild the final test

Wild thought about what her final test should be. Then, it dawned on her. A party! She would throw a party! Whoever asked her to dance first or something like that would win. She just hoped they wouldn't argue the whole time. Since they both like her, they basically hate each other. On the day of the party, both boys showed up early to help her get it ready, even though she didn't ask them to. They gave each other the death stares the whole time they were helping Wild. During the party, Kato asked her to dance first. Omen brought her a cup of punch and gave her a corsage and bouquet of flowers. Kato also gave her a bouquet of roses, which she thought was really romantic. By the end of the party, she couldn't decide who she liked more. After much decision, she made up her mind. She chose...

To be continued...

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliff hanger. I wanted to know who you thought won. Please do tell! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter!**


	27. Quick note

**For those of you confused about why I haven't posted this weeks god, it's because the writing contest is no longer every week. It now goes through the whole month. The current god/goddess is Destiny. And just in case you want to know next months god/goddess, it is to make your own god/goddess. Remember to include name, type(category), what they are god/goddess for specifically, what to sacrifice to them(optional), and whether they are a god or goddess(whether they are a boy or a girl). You can also add any additional information. This information will not be part of your story. Put it below your story or above it. Good luck!**


	28. Hraun, goddess of lava

Hraun stood there looking up into a tree. A cat stood in that tree, her cat. All around her gods disbanded from the meeting. She could understand that her can had tried to run away from the meeting, Ender's meetings were boring with a capital B, but get stuck in a tree? She paced back and forth. Her powers were useless here. She couldn't burn her poor kitty. Lava golems would also be useless here, they were to stupid. She, and any other god or goddess would marry the person who made golems smart. She remembered when last week one had watered her plants with water instead of the lava the lule laves. They had nearly died. Nether sidled up to her.  
"What seems to be the problem, love?" He queried.  
"Don't call me love and nothing you can do."  
"I will get my wither skeletons to do it."  
"Herobrine won the contest and now he owns them, remember."  
"Then my blazes."  
"Don't! You will toast my poor kitty. Now go away." Will she shaid this she flipped her hand at him. He sidled of and then teleported back to the nether with a wink in her direction. She rolled her eyes. Nether said that he was attracted to hot girls and she certainly was the hottest. She once broke a thermometer when she was in the Umuth's office. He certainly was mad. How was she going to get her kitty. The tree was too steep to climb. Then Lapis(stone) came by, he was eating a tuna fish sandwich. Wild was walking beside him yelling at him. Hraun watched as her kitty jumped down and stole Lapis's sandwich. He yelled and ran after it. Hraun scooped up her kitty.  
Hraun sat on her throne in a corner of the Nether. Her cat sat on the armrest finishing the sandwich. Life is good she decided. Then a golem came to tell her that she had been invited to one of Nether's parties.

**This story was written by . I would like to recommend checking out 's profile or MyBrokenHeart123's profile. If you like this story, you'll probably like theirs.**


	29. Authors note

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've written. I'm a little busy, but I'll try to post as often as possible. If you have a request, please tell me. I'm grateful for any ideas.**


	30. Hero story competition

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been extremely busy. Anyways, I won't be able to update for about two or three weeks. So I'm having a competition. Whoever can write the best story about a hero, not a god, will get a special shout-out, get their story posted, and recommended to all of my friends, acquaintances, and random people who I don't know. No regulations except for that it must be about a hero(or youtuber) in minecraft. There is a list of people at the bottom of the list of gods, but you don't have to choose from there. It could be anyone. Please submit by April 30**


End file.
